


Мясо с грибами || Meat & Mushrooms

by lerkin



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, food cosplay, Кулинарный неформат
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lerkin/pseuds/lerkin
Summary: The Last of Us Part II игра непростая с психологической точки зрения. Кроме прочего, создателизадались цельювызвать у игроков отвращение к насилию и передать весь сопутствующий ему ужас. И это у них совершенно точно получилось. При всей любви к TLOU2, у некоторых из нас настал момент, когда мы больше не могли видеть этомясо с грибами.
Kudos: 2
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Мясо с грибами || Meat & Mushrooms

**Author's Note:**

> Официальные концепты щелкунов [раз](https://cdna.artstation.com/p/assets/images/images/028/063/404/large/hyoung-nam-clicker-01.jpg?1593389589%7C%7C), [два](https://cdnb.artstation.com/p/assets/images/images/000/027/763/large/infected_female_hn_03f.jpg?1400240364)

**Потребуется:**  
\- Лук и стрелы  
\- Нож  
\- Щелкун с грибным наростом из Cantharēllus cibārius (Лисичка обыкновенная)  
\- Мясо любой подстреленной дичи (за неимением дичи можно использовать мясо щелкуна)  
\- Сковорода походная (за неимением оной можно пошарить по близлежащим развалинам, посуды там всегда в избытке)  
\- Ложка (за неимением оной можно есть и с ножа)  
\- Если в походном рюкзаке имеется соль — вам несказанно повезло!

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/fb/3e/WM7FsSDo_o.jpeg)

**Способ приготовления быстрый:**  
\- Подстрелить щелкуна с Cantharēllus cibārius из дробовика  
\- Собрать питательную массу со стен и прочих поверхностей  
\- Сожрать  
В постапокалипсисе это может быть крайне полезно. Антисанитария, рук никто не моет, гельминты, а Canthar&#275;llus cib&#257;rius [с ними отлично справится](https://hij.ru/read/5134/).

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/ab/59/RJue1lpb_o.jpeg)

**Способ приготовления цивилизованный:**  
\- Подстрелить щелкуна. Желательно стрелами, чтобы сохранить большую часть грибного нароста  
\- Подстрелить и освежевать дичь (мы добыли индейку)  
\- Развести огонь  
\- Вычистить походную сковороду золой и песком от остатков предыдущей еды  
\- Нарезать мясо и грибы как придётся  
\- Растопить немного жира от дичи на сковороде  
\- Закинуть мясо, обжарить до корочки  
\- Закинуть грибы, посолить и жарить до готовности  
\- Сожрать

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/b0/5a/4LUHVhqX_o.jpeg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/e5/85/GSubAJV6_o.jpeg)


End file.
